


Все тайное когда-нибудь

by Edema, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Actually Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: У Питера Паркера есть тайна, и знает о ней лишь один человек.





	Все тайное когда-нибудь

Тонкая куртка не спасает от проливного дождя, но что значит сотня шагов от станции метро до служебного входа. Питер преодолевает это расстояние меньше чем за минуту. Синие от холода губы, мокрая прядь волос и мелкая дрожь, которая заставляет его вжимать голову в плечи, — все это сущая ерунда. Уже через пару часов тонкие струйки пота скатятся по напряженной спине, а ладони будут гореть огнем от жесткого захвата и стремительного срыва вниз по пилону. 

— Куда мы идем? — Нед Лидс замирает перед входом, и удивление заставляет его зрачки расшириться до невероятных размеров. — Ты шутишь?

Буквы, горящие красным, намного меньше, чем над центральным входом, но без сомнения это — то самое ночное заведение, о котором без умолку треплется Далмар в своей закусочной. 

Питер уже жалеет, что решился рассказать Неду правду о том, куда он пропадает каждый вечер, и почему клюет носом на утренних лекциях. Но лучше уж так, чем врать лучшему другу.

У служебного входа плотной стеной стоят зеваки в надежде увидеть девочек, парочка репортеров с камерами наперевес в ожидании нового скандала и кучка балбесов, которым давно закрыт вход, но они все еще надеются проникнуть внутрь. Большие зонты, телефоны, настроенные на режим видеосъемки, открытки для автографов, негромкий смех и жесткие окрики охраны, требующей освободить проход и отступить на пять шагов назад. 

Вся эта кутерьма не пугает Питера, он продирается сквозь толпу, и охранник услужливо распахивает перед ним дверь.

— Это со мной. — Питер кивает на ошалевшего от неожиданности Неда и буквально втаскивает его за собой внутрь. 

Дверь за ними захлопывается, и волшебный мир закулисья наваливается, накрывает Неда с головой какофонией звуков, беспорядочных разговоров, смеха и непрекращающегося движения. Затягивает в круговерть мигающего света, музыки и откровенных костюмов. Кружит голову сладковато-пряными запахами пудры и еще чего-то приторно-сладкого, отчего у Неда начинает пульсировать в паху, а в горле пересыхает так, словно еще минуту назад он не слизывал с губ крупные капли дождя. 

Двери почти всех комнат в длинном коридоре распахнуты настежь. Артистки кордебалета накладывают румяна, красят глаза и губы, щедро обсыпают себя искрящимися блестками. Взрывы хохота, едкие шуточки, дым сигарет, перебранка помощников и стойкий запах парфюмерии заполняют собой все вокруг. Длинные хромированные вешалки с костюмами курсируют туда и обратно, а в большом стеклянном кубе спит гигантских размеров питон.

Питер толкает Неда в сторону тяжелой портьеры и тут же хватает за руку.

— Стой здесь и не двигайся с места. 

Он что-то шепчет высокому худощавому мужчине, который не выпускает из рук переговорное устройство. Тот шикает на Питера и кивает головой, пальцем указывая куда-то в угол. 

— И чтобы ни шагу в сторону, иначе вышвырну вон и не посмотрю, что ты звезда.

— Кто звезда? — У Неда отваливается челюсть, но Питер подталкивает его к стулу, стоящему почти у самого выхода на сцену, и прикладывает палец к губам.

— Не задавай дурацких вопросов. — Он смотрит на часы и срывается с места. — У меня скоро выход. Жди здесь.

Нед вертит головой из стороны в сторону, раздираемый противоречиями: уйти немедленно или остаться. Но выбора на самом деле нет, потому что представление начинается.

И Неду ничего не остается, кроме как умоститься на неудобном стуле и просто наблюдать всю эту внезапно свалившуюся на него вакханалию, больше похожую на праздник, чем на работу.

Стул стоит так, что вся сцена видна как на ладони, вместе с обнаженными танцовщицами на высоченных каблуках, в перьях и стразах, которые сияют так, что больно смотреть, но оторвать глаз от выверенных, синхронных движений, стоящих торчком розовых сосков и белоснежных маленьких грудей совершенно невозможно.

Нед кивает головой и выстукивает ногой в такт музыке. Жар ползет по щекам, заливая бордовым щеки и шею по самые уши, затуманивает взор, и Нед ерзает на стуле от возбуждения. Он облизывает губы и начинает дышать чаще, как если бы слету преодолел несколько этажей. 

Сидеть на месте нет никаких сил. Он медленно сползает со стула и пятится в сторону туалетной комнаты. Десять минут в тесной кабинке, и расслабленный Нед с блаженной улыбкой выплывает обратно в длинный коридор.

А в зале уже творится что-то невообразимое. Взрывы аплодисментов и протяжный стон публики. И Нед застывает, разинув рот. Нужно ухватиться за кулису, иначе от увиденного точно можно рехнуться.

Луч прожектора выхватывает из темноты контуры мужского тела и хромированный пилон уходящий вверх, в бархатную бесконечность, по которой разбросаны осколки света.

Напряженные плечи, сильные руки и идеальный рельеф торса. Плотно облегающие плавки подчеркивают упругую задницу и красивые ноги танцора. Тот обхватывает ладонью пилон, поглаживает его, словно приручая и, плотно прижавшись всем телом, обвивает шест ногами. Подтягивается на руках и стремительно, но легко и изящно взбирается на самый вверх.

Он парит, там наверху. Кружится, раскинув руки, как птица, зависает на минуту в воздухе, цепляясь за пилон то бедрами, то кончиками пальцев. Гибкий словно кошка, он легко завязывается вокруг пилона в замысловатые узлы и также легко развязывается, бесстыдно демонстрируя свое великолепное тело. Его танец полон страсти, он не оставляет публике ни единого шанса остаться безучастной. Он прекрасен и недосягаем в своей красоте. Он подчиняет публику и подчиняется сам и, не в силах вырваться, сливается с пилоном в единое целое. 

Последний рывок.  
Танцор взлетает вверх и, раскинув ноги в немыслимом шпагате, срывается вниз, заставляя зал охнуть и завыть от восторга. На него снова обрушиваются шквал аплодисментов.

Нед так и стоит до самого финала, разинув рот от удивления. Жадно всматривается, изучает. Узнает и не может поверить. Захлебывается от восхищения и страха перед своим неожиданным открытием.

Танец окончен, и артист, эффектно кутаясь в золотую парчу, медленно уходит со сцены. Длинный конец ткани цепляется за пилон, парча ползет с плеч, и юный танцор снова остается перед публикой в узких черных плавках, которые скорее подчеркивают его наготу, чем скрывают хоть что-нибудь.

Свет гаснет, но даже в полумраке сцены Нед Лидс не может не узнать Питера. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что его друг может вызывать у публики такие эмоции. Его глаза горят, губы плотно сомкнуты, но легкая, едва заметная надменная улыбка делает лицо почти неузнаваемым. Зал неистовствует, но Питер только немного склоняет голову в благодарном поклоне. Занавес падает.

— Ты?.. — Нед не верит своим глазам. 

Питер тяжело дышит и смотри на Неда исподлобья. 

— Давай только не сейчас, у меня еще два выхода осталось.

Кто-то вихрем проносится мимо, и Нед делает шаг назад; ноги подкашиваются, и он обрушивается на стул всем своим весом. 

***

Питер одет как обычно, в потертые джинсы и видавшую виды куртку. Пряди не падают больше на лицо, делая взгляд загадочным, а гладко зачесаны назад. Ничего в его облике больше не говорит о том, что еще полчаса назад он был предметом всеобщего вожделения. 

Он безалаберно распихивает по карманам измятые купюры и закидывает за спину потрепанный рюкзак. 

Они долго и молча идут по пустынным улицам Мидтауна. Фонари давно уже погашены, и утреннее солнце медленно окрашивает улицы Нью-Йорка в ярко-алый. 

Нед не знает с чего начать, но и молчать невозможно.

— Ты крут, чувак! — Он оглядывается на Питера и не может поверить своим глазам. Только что этот вот парень заставил стонать от возбуждения, рукоплескать и орать «браво» гламурных снобов и их дамочек в одном из самых дорогих ночных клубов Нью-Йорка.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Питер.

— Не скажи. — Нед чешет затылок. Нужно сказать, что Питер был просто охуительным, но слова застревают в горле. Признать это прямо сейчас выше его сил, но и не сказать этого он не может. — Они не на шутку завелись.

— Если публика остается безучастной, значит, я плохо выполняю свою работу.

— Работу? — Нед снова с восхищением пялится на Питера. — Ты так про это говоришь, будто разносишь по утрам молоко или газеты.

— Я бы разносил, — совсем тихо говорит Питер, — но это не приносит таких денег.

— А тебе нужны деньги? — Нед вовсе не собирается лезть Питеру в душу, но раз уж такой разговор... 

— Нужны.

— Зачем?

— Я не могу больше сидеть на шее у Мэй. — Питер повышает голос, чтобы ответ звучал увереннее. — Тем более что она еще не оправилась от потери. 

— И это все? — В голове у Неда не складываются два и два. — Но можно было придумать что-то еще.

— Меня устраивает. — В голосе Питера звучит металл. 

— Да уж, телки там что надо. — Нед завистливо вздыхает.

— При чем тут телки? — возмущается Питер.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится, когда на тебя пялятся, как на шлюху? — Нед толкает его кулаком в плечо, и кажется, готов навалять Питеру.

— Это другое! — вскипает Питер. — Ты не сможешь понять!

— Ах, ну да! Вы же у нас гений, мистер Паркер! — Нед резко разворачивается, готовый идти в другую сторону. — Куда уж нам...

— Да, гений! — Питер чертовски устал, и этот разговор с Недом совсем не помогает ему расслабиться после напряженной трудовой ночи. — По крайней мере, я не списываю каждый тест по химии.

— Иди ты в задницу. — Нед швыряет ему в лицо рекламный буклет из клуба, который зачем-то прихватил с собой, и твердо вышагивает прочь. Все эти обнаженные тела, измятые купюры с Улиссом Грантом в карманах Питера — и сам Питер, еще до недавнего времени тонкий, звонкий и прозрачный, как говорила про него Мэй, оказывается... 

Оказывается что? 

Или кто?

Нед даже не может дать определение тому, что увидел прошлым вечером.

Этой ночью на него свалилось слишком много, и ему нужно остаться одному, чтобы разобраться.

Питер стоит посреди мостовой и не знает, надо ли бежать за Недом. Если побежать, то придется рассказывать все. Абсолютно все. До самого конца. А этого он никак не может сделать. Сейчас точно не может.

Приходится сжать зубы, молчать и ждать. А еще решать возникающие проблемы, полагаясь на собственный ум и сообразительность.

Как он мог вляпаться в такую историю? 

Сейчас в голове Питера как в убыстренной съемке прокручивается все, что произошло за последнее время: трагическая смерть дяди Бена, которая заставила его быстро повзрослеть. Напомнила, что теперь он единственный мужчина в доме. Стремление Мэй сделать все возможное, но не допустить, чтобы Питер ушел из университета, бросив курс для одаренных студентов.

Злосчастный укус модифицированной букашки, который высвободил в нем неведомые доселе силы и открыл невероятные возможности. Обострил восприятие, зрение, слух. Довел все чувства и эмоции до предела. Потребовал постоянного выплеска адреналина. Заставил позабыть, что такое страх.

Кому можно было об этом рассказать? О страхе и восхищении «новым Питером» и его новыми возможностями. О том, как бессонными ночами он точно лунатик бесцельно бродил по крышам небоскребов, прыгал и кувыркался на высоте пятидесятиэтажного дома. 

Летал, не веря, что паутина способна выдерживать гигантские нагрузки, вышвыривая его за пределы досягаемости, и при этом оставался целым и невредимым. Устраивал бесконечные состязания с самим собой, пока не нашел этому достойного применения.

Но ни супергеройский костюм, который Питер смастерил сам, ни желание бездумно бросаться в любую заварушку, чтобы прийти на помощь слабому, не приносили денег. А сейчас они были нужны как никогда. 

Питер не мог себе больше позволить сидеть на шее у Мэй, а деньги таяли быстрее, чем снег в марте. Следующий взнос за обучение, счета за квартиру, свет и воду... Плюс непреодолимая жажда сменить старый велик на хотя бы подержанный автомобиль. 

Как только Питер подходил к этому пункту, его настроение сразу скатывалось до отметки «ноль». Выпускной, на который его пригласила Лиз Аллен, был не за горами, и Питеру очень хотелось подкатить к ее дому на собственной машине. Выйти в идеальном костюме тройке и, поправляя запонки, задержаться всего на секунду. А потом поднять голову и с улыбкой а-ля «Тони Старк» непринужденно помахать Лиз рукой.

Хм, раньше Питер непременно сказал бы «Джеймс Бонд», но теперь в его жизни был новый кумир. Который затмил собой всех. Тони Старк. А для него просто «Тони». С ума сойти.

Вот только было одно «но». 

После той неожиданной встречи, когда Тони, как господь бог, сошел в небес и приземлился у них на диване в гостиной, ошеломительных приключений, которые благодаря его появлению свалились на Питера и изменили всю его жизнь... 

Тони Старк просто взял и как сквозь землю провалился. 

Просто оставил его на попечение суетливого Хэппи, точнее, мистера Хогана, будь он неладен, так и не объяснив, что делать дальше.

— Учись, сейчас это самое важное, — сказал Тони и исчез. Но Питер и так учился. 

Тетя Мэй сказала бы — воспользовался. И Питер не смог бы объяснить ей, что все совсем по-другому. Что Тони Старк не воспользовался, а позвал на помощь. Как равного. По достоинству оценил его возможности. Впустил в свой мир, приоткрыл завесу тайны. Доверился.

Мог ли Питер обратиться к нему за помощью? Наверняка мог. Но не стал бы этого делать ни при каких условиях. Он поклялся себе, что найдет работу — или даже две.

Но вторая работа не понадобилась. 

Всего один бессмысленный разговор в закусочной между Далмаером и бездельником Рири, который околачивался тут в поисках подработки,. недвусмысленные намеки на то, что Рири с его внешностью и физическими данными мог бы запросто заработать за один вечер месячное пособие по безработице, умей он танцевать, решили вопрос.

Рири был больше похож на неуклюжего павиана. 

А вот Питер...

Питер танцевал везде. В школе, дома, даже на баскетбольной площадке. Он пританцовывал в очереди за бургером и колой, на остановке автобуса. Он не пропускал ни одной витрины супермаркета, в которой его отражение двигалось в стиле фьюжн или брейк данс. 

Питеру нравилось двигаться под музыку, которая не умолкала ни на минуту в наушниках его плеера. Он танцевал всегда, даже ходил так, словно двигался в ритме какого-то одного ему известного танца.

И сейчас это пригодилось.

Учеба, контрольные тесты, репетиции оркестра, факультатив по робототехнике, постоянные поручения Мэй сделать то одно, то другое, и ночные вылазки съедали большую часть плещущей через край энергии, но оставалось все же достаточно.

Питер не собирался делать ничего такого. Он сначала устроился простым официантом и мойщиком посуды, но, как это бывает в жизни, простой случай изменил все.

Это случилось не сразу. 

Сначала Питер просто наблюдал. Как только выдавалась свободная минута, он оставлял подносы и тарелки и пробирался поближе к сцене, чтобы увидеть репетиции.

Он с нескрываемым восхищением следил за трюками танцора на пилоне и думал о том, что запросто проделал бы все это, появись у него такая возможность. 

Особенно ему нравилось захватывающие дух срывы. Когда танцор взбирался на самый верх, стремительно, легко, словно это не стоило ему никаких усилий, переворачивался в воздухе, цепляясь одной ногой за пилон, и вдруг... резко срывался вниз. И когда до покрытия на сцене оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, замедлял падение, мягко опускаясь у подножия пилона.

И Питер однажды не выдержал. Пробрался в пустой зал и приблизился к заветному шесту. Обошел его по кругу и задрал голову, чтобы увидеть, как высоко тот уходит вверх.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Кто-то заворочался в кресле и включил лампу над столом.

Гарри Харт?! Голос хозяина заведения заставил его вздрогнуть. Можно было развернуться и дать деру, но Питер уже давно отвык спасаться бегством. Он только сглотнул от накрывшего его волнения и кивнул головой.

— Хочу. 

— Рубашку и все, что под ней, долой.

— Зачем?

— Она будет мешать. Скользить и сковывать движения. — Гарри щелкнул тумблером, и Питер оказался в центре освещенного круга. — И штаны, кстати, тоже.

Не помня себя, он стащил одежду и тут же весь покрылся мурашками. Питер давно уже не был тощим занудой, и сейчас его внешний вид явно пришелся хозяину клуба по вкусу, потому что тот кивнул в сторону пилона.

— Давай. 

Гарри Харт не терпел возражений. Все отданные им распоряжения исполнялись работающими на него людьми незамедлительно. 

Питер знал об этой особенности его характера. И не посмел ослушаться.

Он ухватился руками за холодный металл шеста, который тут же согрелся под его ладонями, и подтянулся. Легко и непринужденного взобрался под потолок, почти до самого кронштейна с софитами, не касаясь пилона ногами. Только за счет силы рук.

— Неплохо. — Гарри Харт смотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.

— А теперь медленно, — хозяин клуба командовал так, словно был на тысячу процентов уверен, что Питер справится, — наклон вниз, ладонями зажим на пилоне, ноги вверх. Как струна. Держаться!

— И еще раз то же самое, только через спину! Держаться! — повторил он, усиливая нажим на последнем слове.

Питер медленно отклонился. Прогиб назад? Легко! Задержать ноги навытяжку навесу? Проще простого.

Он не мог скрыть довольной улыбки. Лицо его сияло.

— Ты в отличной форме, парень, только это не акробатика, и здесь не спортзал. — Хозяин хлопнул в ладоши, давая сигнал осветителю приглушить свет. — Это танец. Люди учатся этому годами.

— Я научусь. — Питер спрыгнул со сцены и подошел к Гарри вплотную.

— Ну вот когда научишься, тогда и приходи. — Гарри положил ладонь Питеру на плечо и медленно провел по руке вниз до самого запястья. — Только здесь платят деньги за другое. Готов?

Что-то во взгляде, в этом мимолетном прикосновении было такое, что заставило Питера напрячься всем телом. 

— Только танец, мистер Харт. — Питер не сдвинулся с места. 

Гарри провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, но даже тогда Питер не дернулся, хотя желание нырнуть под ласкающую руку казалось непреодолимым.

— Еще ничего не получил, а уже выдвигаешь условия? — Гарри рассмеялся. — Характер. 

— Только танец, — упрямо повторил Питер.

— Тебя ждет еще гора немытых стаканов, «звезда». — Харт нацепил на нос очки и уселся за один из столиков, на котором в беспорядке валялась целая кипа документов, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.

И Питеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как собрать брошенную одежду и ретироваться.

— Танец, мой юный друг, это искусство, — бросил ему вслед Гарри. — А в моем заведении — еще и искусство обольщения.

— Но я танцую! — Вызов в голосе Питера не остался незамеченным, и Харт оторвался от созерцания ночных прибылей.

— Показывай! — Видимо, этой ночью Гарри Харт был в каком-то особенном расположении духа, или молодость и горячность Питера задела его за живое.

Раздумывать было некогда. Питер отбросил в сторону рубашку, которая так и оставалась у него в руке, и вышел на середину сцены.

Гарри хитро прищурился и поднял руку вверх.

— Эй, есть там кто-нибудь живой? Последний трек Рианны. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Питера. — А ты — это она. Музыку!

Динамики ожили, и хриплый сексуальный голос Рианны полился в зал.

Кто-нибудь мог подумать, что Питер танцевал как в последний раз, но это была полная чепуха. Питер отрывался. Танцевал так, как будто никто не видит. Расплескивал вокруг себя радость, делился свободой и страстью к танцу. К движению. Танцевал каждой клеточкой своего тела. 

Музыка вела за собой, будоражила, и Питер оказался в ее власти. Он вилял задницей, демонстрировал себя, продавал здесь и сейчас. Чувствовал себя раскрепощенным и счастливым.

— Завтра в десять утра. На сцене! — Гарри снова нацепил на нос очки. — И не опаздывать.

Питер завопил от радости, сделал немыслимый выброс в сальто назад, перевернулся через голову и, раскинув руки в стороны, мягко приземлился на спину.

— Звезда.

С Гарри Хартом никто никогда не спорил.

***  
Победитель получает все!

И обязательно что-нибудь теряет, но Питер не хотел терять Неда. Они непременно помирились бы раньше, но Питер был занят. Банда неизвестных мошенников повадилась обчищать банкоматы в Верхнем Истсайде, и Питер не успокоился, пока не накрыл хулиганов. Связанные по рукам и ногам паутиной, они барахтались как черви на конце крючка до тех пор, пока вой полицейской сирены не взорвал тишину ночной улицы.

Но до Питера доносились только ее отголоски, он давно уже был на пути домой. Игнорируя лифт, он взобрался на свой этаж по выступам кирпичей на фронтоне и, пройдясь по потолку, спустился прямо в центре комнаты.

— Глазам не могу поверить!

От неожиданности Питер подпрыгнул как ужаленный.

— Нед! Что ты тут делаешь?

Нед держал в руках собранную из мельчайших деталей «Лего» совершенную копию «Звезды смерти» и даже не думал оправдываться.

— Пришел спросить: как ты можешь это совмещать? 

— Что «это»? — Питер стащил с головы маску.

— Человек-паук — ваш добродушный сосед из Квинса, надежда всех обиженных и оскорбленных — шляется по ночным клубам. — Сейчас Нед был вылитая тетя Мэй, не хватало только тяжелого вздоха.

— Я не шляюсь! — Питер хлопнул себя по груди, и костюм, сбросив все настройки размеров по фигуре, съехал с плеч. — Я, между прочим, только что обезвредил банду грабителей.

Нед охнул и медленно поставил свое сокровище на край стола.

— Чувак, это было небезопасно! — Нед не умел долго сердиться. 

— Жить вообще небезопасно, от этого умирают. — Питер сложил костюм в специальный отсек кейса. — Ты не знал?

— Откуда все это, Пит? — Нед проигнорировал дурацкую шутку. 

— Что «это»?

— Костюм, кейс... — Нед ткнул в сторону хромированного чемодана.

— Купил.

— Это должно стоить сумасшедших денег! — Нед с любопытством рассматривал защитную систему замков. — Не ври!

— Ладно, но ты должен поклясться, что будешь держать рот на замке. — Питер задвинул кейс под кровать. — Это опытный образец. 

— Откуда? — не унимался Нед.

— От Тони Старка.

— Охренеть! 

Нед всплеснул руками и снес со стола свою конструкцию. «Звезда смерти», собранная с таким трудом, с грохотом свалилась на пол и рассыпалась на мелкие запчасти. Но это было сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что только что сказал Питер.

— Чувак! Тебя приняли в команду Мстителей? 

— Ну, почти.

— Ты видел Тони Старка?

— Мы разговаривали.

— А Капитан Америка правда может прыгать без парашюта? 

— Ну, движется он точно как совершенная боевая машина.

— А щит его ты видел? 

Вопросы сыпались, как из рога изобилия.

— Я держал его в руках, правда, недолго.

— И теперь ты хочешь это все проебать?

— Вот тут Капитан Америка посоветовал бы тебе, Нед, следить за языком.

— Тем более!!! — праведному гневу Неда Лидса не было предела. — А если он узнает, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

— В свое свободное время я зарабатываю деньги!

— Но ты мог бы заработать их в «Старк Индастриз»!

— Черта с два! — Питер перешел на крик.

— Тони Старк против?

— Я понятия не имею, что думает об этом мистер Старк.

— А если спросить?

— Ты рехнулся, Нед?

— Нет, Питер, это ты съехал с катушек. — Нед посмотрел на Питера с подозрением. — Тея Мэй тоже не знает?

— Тете Мэй требуется абсолютный покой и никаких волнений. 

— Все это очень хреново, Питер!

— Зачем я тебе все рассказал... — Питер схватился за голову и плюхнулся на кровать.

— Потому что мы друзья, Пит?

— Но ты не помогаешь, Нед Лидс.

— Я понял, прости, чувак. — Нед внимательно посмотрел на новехонький телефон Питера. — Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Каждый человек решает свои проблемы одним и тем же привычным ему способом. И неважно — гений ты, суперсолдат или просто слушатель специального курса университета для одаренных студентов.

Поэтому Тони Старк поручил Хэппи наблюдение за Питером, пока сам заканчивал оснащение новой базы для своих экспериментов и, возможно, нового дома для себя и воссозданной команды Мстителей.

Стив Роджерс осваивался в новой теперь для него роли обычного человека, свободного художника и домоседа, иногда поддаваясь уговорам Сэма проветриться и развеять тоску.

А Питер Паркер продолжал днем учиться, а ночью танцевать. Полицейская волна уже много дней не возвещала ни о каких происшествиях, требующих его вмешательства, и Питер все реже доставал из заветного кейса свой костюм. 

А вот Нед Лидс... 

Нед переживал приближающуюся катастрофу. Он почти каждый вечер наблюдал, как хозяин заведения обхаживает Питера. Ненавязчиво, терпеливо, и если бы Неда спросили, то он бы добавил: «с определенной, свойственной мистеру Харту долей изящества». 

Хотя сам Нед не понимал, откуда ему вдруг стали понятны такие тонкости.

Но когда мистер Харт как бы невзначай поглаживал Питера по руке, а тот не одергивал ее с возмущением...

Когда, хищно прищурив глаза, наблюдал, как Питер работает у шеста, а потом вдруг срывался и уходил в свой кабинет, требуя явиться к нему незамедлительно, и один только бог знает о чем они говорили там с Питером, да и говорили ли вообще...

Неуемная фантазия Неда разрасталась до невероятных размеров, и тогда он начинал на пустом месте ссориться с Паркером. Придираться по мелочам и требовать немедленно оставить это занятие. 

Жить так дальше было совершенно невозможно.

Поэтому Нед колдовал над телефоном Питера, пока тот крутил на шесте свои виртуозные фигуры. 

Нед знал только одного человека, который мог все это прекратить. Ну, может быть , двух.

Оставалась самая малость. Связаться с ними.

Линия была запаролена, но у Неда были золотые руки и не менее золотые мозги, когда дело касалось таких вещей. Всего три вечера и три бессонные ночи, и заветное окно открылось, предоставив ему возможность отправить видео-сообщение.

***

Стив ни за какие коврижки не согласился бы пойти в ночной клуб, зная, что придется смотреть откровенное шоу. Но он должен был удостовериться. 

В сообщении черным по белому было написано: «Питер в беде». А видео не оставляло сомнений, что масштаб этой беды не преувеличен. Он даже подсунул это видео под нос Сэму, чтобы убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают.

— О, Кэп, мне нравится, как именно ты расширяешь свой кругозор. — Сэм похлопал Роджерса по плечу.

— Не до шуток, Сэм. — Стив поставил видео на повтор. — Мальчишку узнаешь?

— А я должен его знать? — Сэм даже выпрямился в кресле и снял ноги с подлокотника, на котором так удобно устроился. — Но я... как бы это тебе сказать помягче... не по мальчикам.

— Что?

Выражение лица Стива в этот момент сложно было назвать простым.

— Нет, дружище, ты не подумай! — Сэм не знал, как выйти из неловкой ситуации. — Ты имеешь полное право жить с тем, кто...

— Сэм, я тебя спрашиваю, узнаешь ли ты мальчишку, которого Старк притащил с собой в Берлин?

— А это он? — Сэм взял телефон и приблизил к глазам. — Хочешь сказать, Старк позвал с собой простого актера?

— Нет, Сэм, ты все не так понимаешь! — Стив растирал виски, словно у него начался сильный приступ мигрени. — Я видел его в деле, это — не актер. Это парень с суперспособностями. И кажется, он в беде.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Кто-то прислал мне сообщение с просьбой о помощи.

— И? — не понял Сэм.

— И поэтому сегодня мы идем в ночной клуб.

— Узнаю, нашего Кэпа. — Сэм нажал кнопку отбоя. — Ничего не меняется в этом мире.

Он взял куртку, надел ее и застегнулся на все пуговицы, готовый идти немедленно, но остановился в дверях, чтобы спросить:

— А почему ты думаешь, что ему там плохо? — Он вопросительно вскинул брови, все еще не веря, что согласился на эту странную миссию по освобождению.

— Потому что я сам в течение долгого времени был участником одного шоу, и поверь, больше всего мне хотелось сбежать.

Больше Сэм не спрашивал ничего. Кэп его за это и уважал. За умение доверять. Без лишних вопросов.

***

— Тони! Я привезу его сам! — Хэппи не находил себе места. — Датчик движения показывает состояние покоя. Возможно, он спокойно спит у себя в постели.

— Хэппи! Я знаю, что анализ информации не твой конек, но видео датировано сегодняшним числом, — Тони ткнул пальцем в экран старкфона, — а время двадцать три пятнадцать. Что может быть проще?

— Но это может быть не он! — все еще не сдавался Хэппи.

— Вот и проверим. — Тони был неумолим. — Едем!

 

***

Две машины подъезжают к зданию клуба одновременно. 

Лимузин Старка — к центральному входу, а такси, на котором едут Сэм и Стив Роджерс, — к служебному.

Оба пассажира просят своих сопровождающих подождать на улице.

Благодаря их известности перед ними открытыя все двери. Большая стеклянная любезно распахивается перед Тони швейцаром, а маленькая, та самая заветная, в которую когда-то впервые вошел Питер Паркер, благоговейно отворяется для самого Капитана Америки. Охранники знают своих героев в лицо.

Никто не задает им лишних вопросов.

Если эти двое решили посетить по какой-то причине ночной клуб, неважно, закрыт он для посетителей и можно ли туда попасть, им всегда найдется место.

Тони просит провести его за кулисы, чтобы увидеть новую восходящую звезду шоу Гарри Харта, юного и прекрасного Питера Паркера. Гарри с сожалением понимает, что не сможет тягаться в экстравагантности с Тони Старком, и что Питер потерян для него навсегда. Но изменить ситуацию он не в силах.

Стив интересуется, нельзя ли ему пройти в закулисную часть и, сопровождаемый вздохами женской половины обслуживающего персонала, идет в сторону гримерной этого нового любимчика мистера Харта, молодого танцора Питера Паркера. Интересно, зачем он понадобился Капитану Америка? Этого ни артисты, ни костюмеры никогда не узнают. Но упустить такую возможность и не подсмотреть, что будет дальше, совершенно невозможно.

Эти двое сталкиваются перед дверью гримерной Питера и застывают в недоумении.

— Стив?

— Тони?

Они смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь сообразить, что заставило другого явиться в это странное место в такое позднее время.

— Что с Питером? — Тони берет инициативу в свои руки.

— Это я хотел у тебя спросить. Кажется, он твой подопечный? — Стив сурово сводит брови. Тони уже и забыл, каким прекрасным может быть его профиль в такой момент. Словно выточенный из камня. Идеальный. Без единого изъяна. Произведение искусства, ни больше, ни меньше. 

— Мой? Тогда ты что здесь делаешь? — Тони съезжает на ехидный тон и ухмыляется. Ресницы его чуть трепещут, а на губах та самая улыбка, которая всегда сводила Стива с ума. — Кажется, символу нации не пристало посещать такие заведения в столь поздний час.

Стив оглядывается, и двери всех грим-уборных, из которых на них пялятся обнаженные красотки, захлопываются одна за другой. Ему вдруг становится жарко, и краска бросается в лицо, но он твердо помнит, зачем пришел сюда. И никакие улыбки Тони Старка не собьют его с заданной траектории.

— Питер в беде! 

Улыбка Тони моментально тает, и в глазах вспыхивает тревога. Она плещется там, как беспокойный океан. Если бы он только знал, как выглядит в эту минуту. Стив знает этот взгляд, который может выразить всю боль мира. И знает всего одного единственного человека, который может заставить Тони так смотреть. А еще знает, в чьих силах исправить эту ошибку.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я получил сообщение. — Стив протягивает Тони свой телефон. 

Старк смотрит на экран и протягивает свой телефон в ответ.

— Я тоже.

Они одновременно шагают к двери.

— Кто это сделал?

— Й-й-а... — Слабый голос Неда заставляет их обернуться.

— Где Питер? — Кажется, эти двое сегодня сговорились. Их вопрос звучит одновременно, как по команде.

Но они не успевают больше ничего спросить, потому что дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется Питер в своем артистическом костюме, а точнее, без него. Блестки, которыми покрыто его тело, и узкие плавки не в счет.

— О! Капитан Америка! — Лицо Питера озаряется, как в тот день в Берлине.

— Правильно, кто такой Тони Старк, когда рядом двухметровый блондин с голубыми глазами? — Тони хмыкает и складывает руки на груди, демонстрируя обиду.

Больше всего Стиву сейчас хочется поцеловать эти надутые губы и прошептать в них, что нет ничего красивее в этом мире, чем брюнеты с глазами цвета темного шоколада, особенно когда они дуются по пустякам. Но это сделать сейчас совершенно невозможно. А жаль.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер? — Стив старательно не смотрит на Тони, тем более, что ему есть на что смотреть. 

В его время в таких трусиках щеголяли только артистки кордебалета, да и то скрывали их под пышными юбками.

— Работаю. — Питер смотрит то на одного, то на другого, не зная, от кого ему сейчас прилетит больше.

— Рабо... что? — Стив абсолютно точно помнит, что его участие в том военном шоу было не работой, а службой на благо отчества, и выступал он затянутый в форму с головы до пят. Да уж, время изменило многое. 

— Я танцую, — пытается исправить ситуацию Питер, но кажется, делает только хуже.

— Ты можешь отсюда уйти, — говорит ему Тони.

— Ты должен отсюда уйти, — в унисон с нимпроизносит Стив.

— Но я не могу! — взрывается Питер! — Это моя работа, я должен, у меня контракт! В конце концов, я просто подведу людей.

— Вот, — кивает на него Тони. — Мальчик ответственно подходит к делу.

— Мальчик! — с нажимом повторяет Стив и смотрит на Тони с укоризной.

— Я совершеннолетний, — не сдается Питер.

— Паркер, на сцену! — Вкоридор врывается помощник. — Питер, ты разве не слышишь сигнал к выходу?

— Простите, мистер Эггси! — Питер срывается с места. — Я уже иду.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь! — Хэппи перехватывает его в коридоре.

— Тони! Скажи ему, пусть отпустит. — Питер сопротивляется, но Хэппи держит его крепко.

— Тони, скажи ему, — тихо повторяет за ним Стив. — Это выбор Питера, мы должны его уважать.

— Пусть идет. — Тони смотрит на Стива. — Пойдем, я тоже хочу это увидеть.

***

Сегодня Питер чувствует себя как на экзамене. Он стоит и не может переступить линию между светом и тенью. И тогда теплая ладонь ложится ему на плечо.

— Иди и докажи, что это искусство, мой мальчик. — Мистер Харт говорит совсем тихо, но Питер слышит его. 

Он делает шаг вперед, и сцена принимает его в свои объятия. Там, за стеной света, зрительный зал. А здесь, на сцене, его мир. Мир музыки и завораживающего движения. Питер плывет, и летит, и падает. И снова взлетает. 

Парит над всеми. Вне времени и пространства. Его новое, совершенное тело прекрасно. И он сам молод и прекрасен. Зал следит за ним, затаив дыхание, но для Питера там, по ту сторону сцены, всего два главных зрителя. И для него так важно, чтобы они были на его стороне.

— Тетя Мэй знает? — почему-то спрашивает Тони у Неда, который все выступление топчется у них за спинами.

— Тетя Мэй говорит, что Питеру не хватает отцовской руки и мужского влияния. — Нед Лидс смотрит на Тони, потом переводит взгляд на Стива. — Я бы так хотел, чтобы ему повезло. Если бы... хотя нет, простите.

Он вжимает голову в плечи и пятится назад.

— Хороший пацан, — говорит Тони, с нежностью глядя на Питера. 

— Из Квинса, — подтверждает Стив.

Он берет ладонь Тони в свою и крепко ее сжимает. 

— Ему не хватает отцовской руки. 

— И мужского влияния. — Тони кладет свою ладонь поверх.

И в этот самый момент зал взрывается аплодисментами.

***

Они едут домой вместе: Стив и Тони на заднем сиденье, а Питер — впереди, под их неусыпным надзором.

Питер втихаря заваливает свой твиттер ликующими смайликами. Они так и не разомкнули рук.

— А кто все-таки отправил сообщение? — разбивает идиллию своим вопросом Хэппи и тут же ударяет по тормозам, потому что Питер вопит во все горло:

— Не-е-е-да забыли!

— Кого? — Тони и Стив смущенно потирают лбы. Кажется, они больше не будут целоваться на заднем сиденье, когда за рулем Хэппи, а впереди новоиспеченный сын полка.

— Спасателя, — смеется Питер и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. — Неда Лидса, моего лучшего друга.

***

А Нед Лидс тем временем без умолку болтает и гордо вышагивает рядом с Сэмом Уилсоном, который полностью согласен, что когда за дело берутся настоящие мужчины, любая миссия выполнима.


End file.
